


The Birth of the Perfect Man

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Summary: Lily is tired of her husband, so she uses him to give birth to a new one.
Kudos: 31





	The Birth of the Perfect Man

Lily had had enough. Enough of her husband’s lousy, agitating attitude and his lack of appreciation for her. He always demeaned her, cheated on her, and now Lily knew it was time for a change.

In the dead of night, when Chris was fast asleep, she strapped him down to the bed and gave him a heavy dose of tranquilizer. Then, she began to prepare him.

In the past few months, Lily had been designing her ultimate new husband. One that was sweet, attractive, and only had eyes for her. Taking her designs, she concocted the perfect combination of egg and sperm together to create her new man, with an additional bonus: it would only take a couple of hours for him to be fully grown and born from her soon to be ex-husband. Now it was time to fertilize the egg, and implant it inside Chris.

The first step would be to fill Chris up with the mutated sperm she created. Lily wheeled in a 30 gallon tank full of swimming cum, ready to get to work. She smiled fondly as she took the plastic tube from the top of the tank and plugged it into Chris’ belly button, giving the sperm direct access to his womb. With the flick of a switch, the tank’s pump turned on and pushed gallon after gallon of cum into him. Lily eagerly watched as Chris’ belly grew larger and larger like a giant globe. She also kept an eye on him, making sure that the tranquilizer did its job and kept him under. Part of her thought of how exciting it would be to see him panic at his transformation, but she decided against it, wanting everything to go as smoothly as possible.

Once the tank was empty and Chris’ belly full of cum, Lily turned off the pump. She walked over to his belly and held it between her hands, giving it a quick jiggle. The cum inside him jostled and sloshed in his womb, satisfying Lily enough to begin the next step: introducing the egg.

The egg was inside a syringe that Lily had prepared earlier. The egg that would soon become Lily’s new perfect husband. She flicked the needle twice, then injected its contents just below Chris’ belly button, into his cum-filled belly. Lily’s work was complete, now she could sit back and watch her work come to fruition.

The introduction of the egg in Chris’ womb stirred the cum inside as the sperm tried to fertilize the egg. Lily could visibly see his belly jiggle. Then the movement stopped and everything went silent until his belly suddenly jerked to the left, then bounced back. The fertilized egg had implanted.

From there the gestation moved quickly. Within minutes Lily could already see tiny hands and feet pressed against his skin. The baby was full of energy, bouncing around against the walls of Chris’ womb. Occasionally Chris would stir, moaning briefly or gently caressing the growing child, but he never woke. What a shame, Lily thought. He was missing the whole show.

Lily placed her hands on Chris’ belly, feeling the movements beneath her hands growing stronger. By now the baby was the size of a child, already stretching beyond how any belly should stretch. Part of Lily was jealous of Chris, having an energetic child moving and struggling inside of him. She wondered how the kicks felt from the inside. Perhaps she’d find out once the he was born.

Her future husband was nearing adulthood now. He was so large inside of Chris’ belly that Lily could see a clear outline of his whole body. His movements inside were more muted now, having run out of room to really stretch out his limbs. The bruised skin of Chris’ belly was now stretched thin. A dark line appeared going straight down the middle, clearly the weakest point of the belly. Lily traced her finger down that line, realizing it was wet. As she examined her bloody finger, Chris’ belly slowly ripped open like a fleshy egg. Not afraid to get her hands dirty, she helped the process along and pushed the skin apart, revealing her new beau.

The man gasped as he took his first breath. He sat up, covered in cum and blood, and looked right into Lily’s eyes. Lily let out a quiet gasp of her own, as she couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. Her body was frozen under his gaze, her heart beating fast, and a warmth pooling between her thighs. The man reached out to Lily, and caressed her cheek.

“My darling?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. The man leaned in, and kissed her. He was perfect.


End file.
